A variety of strapping assemblies and methods of fastening with straps have heretofore been provided. U.S. Pat. No. 19,490 to Cook discloses a strap fastener of this general type.
One problem with known prior art strap fasteners is that in general they are difficult to use. Special tools are often required to thread and tension the strap and to attach the fastener to the strap. In addition, most prior art strap fasteners have an irregular profile that projects from the strapped object. Moreover, with most prior art strap fasteners the ends of the straps are not positively retained and thus dangle loosely from the fastener.
With the strapping assembly and method of the present invention, on the other hand, a strap can be tightened and positively secured around an object without special tools and without loose strap ends. In addition, the fastener is of a one-piece construction and has no moving parts or surfaces that project out from the strapped object. Moreover, the strap may be unrolled from a roll of material and attached directly to the fastener without the need for precutting the strap into lengths. Additionally, the strap may be easily removed and attached to the fastener again without special tools.